


The Stars Above

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants whatever Buffy wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Stars Above  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 467  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants whatever Buffy wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike prompt Stars

Buffy didn’t even notice the twigs and rocks that dug into her back as she lay on the ground staring up at the stars glistening in the night sky. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather being doing something else?” Spike wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He could think of a dozen different things they could be doing instead of lying on the ground in the middle of the cemetery looking at a sky full of stars.

She quickly bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to appear on her face. Buffy knew exactly what Spike would rather do. But that was no surprise. It’s what he always wanted to do. “There’s always some demon, vampire or some other hellish creature that I have to fight but it’s been so quiet tonight I thought we could...”

“You don’t have to convince me, luv.” His fingers under her chin gently urged her to look his way. “Where ever you are is where I’ll be.” And if that meant watching a bunch of stars do nothing then that’s exactly what they would do.

She clasped her hand around his as she turned her head to stare back up at the sky. “They really are beautiful, aren’t they?”

Spike raised up on his elbow and stared down at the blonde slayer lying beside him. “Not as beautiful as you.” 

Goosebumps covered her body as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. No matter how many times Spike had kissed her, it always felt like the first time.

Soft laughter echoed around them as Buffy gently pushed against him. “We’re in a cemetery, Spike.” 

“So?” With a wickedly tempting smile on his face Spike loomed above her. “There’s no one here to see what we’re doing but the stars above us and they don’t count.” At Buffy’s hesitation he leaned away from her and whispered, “But if you’d rather I stopped I...” 

He made to move away from her but before he could Buffy clasped her hands around his neck and pulled his head back down towards her.

“Don’t you dare stop.” That was the last thing she would ever want. She never wanted Spike to stop wanting her or to stop touching her.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Soft, teasing kisses thrilled the corners of her mouth as Spike answered her unspoken desire. “I will never not want you, Buffy. Not now or a hundred years from now. You’re all that I will ever want.”

A lump of emotion formed in her throat blocking the words she wanted to say. But she didn’t need words. It didn’t take long for Buffy to convince Spike that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and she did it without saying a single word.


End file.
